Rooftop Romance
by Zayna17
Summary: China/Springheeled Jack. China needs information on a new group of badguys and Jack is going to help her get it.But as the two spend more time together they start to realise they mean more to each other than just a way to get valuable information.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, this is my first fanfiction so don't expect to much. I had this random idea to pair springheeled jack with someone and ended up with China Sorrows of all people._**

* * *

China Sorrows waited on the rooftops off London for her informer. He was due any minute now and China was getting impatient.

"China." Said Springheeled Jack with a nod of his head. China turned and looked at him.

"I trust you have the information I need." She says.

"Of course." Jack says in his London accent.

"Well?"

"You really are beautiful you know."

China immediately turned off her power.

"Even without that power of yours."

For some unknown reason China felt herself blush. She immediately felt furious at herself. She was not one to blush. She was China Sorrows, loved and feared by all, yet she never felt the smallest sign off affection for anyone else, and she most certainly didn't blush.

"Tell me what you know Jack. My patience is wearing thin"

"I know lots of things."

China was getting irritated. She brushed the sigils on her fingertips and went to grab him but she felt herself hesitate. She knew the pain these sigils would bring and she knew they would make him talk, yet still she hesitated. Not quite so sure that this was the best thing do to. That slight hesitation was enough for Jack to flip out of the way. His signature top hat staying placed on his head, despite the backflip he just did.

"Alright, no need to get nasty."

China raised her eyebrow ever so slightly, reminding Jack that he couldn't talk.

''I heard that they were meeting in Australia, some place in the south called the Eyre Peninsula. I don't know much more than that."

China looked at him, not quite satisfied.

"What about Arskan? Will he be there to?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt he'll miss out on such a meeting as this."

"Can you find out more?"

"Why of course I can, I'm Springheeled jack."

And with a tip of his hat, Jack flipped off into the night, leaving China to gently smile as she walked away, looking forward to the next meeting with Springheeled jack.

* * *

Springheeled Jack flipped and ran his way across the London rooftops, he knew the powers China possessed and he knew that the so called "love" he felt for her was artificial and fake. But why didn't it fully disappear when she so obviously turned her power off? Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to focus on getting that information. He decided that a good way to clear his head was to kill someone, so he jumped down to an alley way where a man was walking by.

"Hey there, could you help me for a minute." The man hardly even glanced at jack as he walked past.

"People are so rude these days." Jack mumbled to himself as he pulled the man into the alley and used his fingernails to silence the man's screams by ripping out his voice box. Jack let it drop to the ground and stuck his pinkie finger into the man's heart to be sure that he would die. He then walked down the street a small way before climbing a building. He did a little somersault before finding a place to rest for the night. After all, even the most unique people need their sleep, tomorrow he would find out more for the stunning China Sorrows.


	2. Chapter 2

China stood in her library, browsing the spines of her collections. She was looking for something, something that would tell her more about this meeting. Normally the bookshelf's around her would change depending on her mood, but today they were thrusting novels of romance at her and she was becoming increasingly angry at both the bookshelves and the customers faces once they noticed that she was attracting love books. China cleared her head completely of her thoughts about jack. She knew it was him and his London accent and manner that was causing this. Last night she blamed it on fatigue but know she had no excuse. She thought hard about the topic she needed and finally found something promising. _The Tales of Arskan._ It was a thick book and tended to drone on about things for pages and pages but she managed to find the facts she wanted.

Arskan would indeed be attending the meeting, he might even be hosting it. Arskan was a collector like her, but instead of priceless artefacts, he collected groups. His "tales" told of him joining many groups and slowly he would work his way up the ranks till he was leading them. The groups rarely had much in common, some were worshippers of the faceless ones while others where not. They all sounded distasteful and most sounded harmless, but together with this many people following him, he would have a small army of peoples that could cause utter chaos. China put the book back in place and headed for her apartment. She would have to see Jack sooner than she thought. An evil glint passed through her eye as she noticed how ' _Love and Romance'_ seemed to be following her.

Jack was headed for the tower of London to eavesdrop on some people that might tell him a bit more about this meeting. He flipped and twirled his way along the rooftops of London. there was a smile that never quite left his face and a slight spring in his already springy step. He too was feeling the effects of having a serious crush. He soon made it to the pub where 2 adept sorcerers were planning to meet. It was mid-morning and jack was beyond uncomfortable. He knew that if anyone else had asked he would have said no. he knew he liked China and was sort of glad that he could blame her power on his behaviour. There was no use denying it to himself anymore and he had come to terms with it long ago.

He walked into the pub, he had to resort to a cheap cliché disguise. he added a slight limp to his left leg as he walked over to the bar and sat on a rather old looking stool. The bartender came over but he waved him away quick. Thankfully, the pub was full of sorcerers, the two he needed where sitting behind him and he feigned interest in his fingernails and hands. They were in the middle of a conversation. One was dressed casually in a nice t-shirt and jeans, the other was wearing a business suit and had his hair slicked back. The first one was talking.

"How are you getting there?"

"I'm going by mortal plane straight to the place."

"Geeze, you don't have to sound so secretive, it's not like any one knows or cares."

Jack smiled at that.

"So, do you know much about this Arskan guy?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the new club I joined."

"I don't know much myself, but apparently he leads loads of different clubs."

"Hmm, could any of them be related to this meeting?"

"Well, we are meeting in the perfect place to find the source of magic. You know that Australia's a cradle of magic, right?"

"Yes of course I do. If I was part of a group of people studying magical sources it would be pretty stupid not to know what the cradles of magic are."

"Calm down I was just asking."

The two look down at their drinks and one takes a sip. Jack decides that he should order a drink to avoid looking out of place. Everyone else had a drink, well except for this one thing that didn't have a mouth. Jack looked up and down the bar, there was a large wooden pillar blocking part of his view. He couldn't see the bartender anywhere else so he leaned back to check behind the wood but his stupid long coat he wore with his disguise overbalanced him and he fell of his stool, banging his head on the way down. The table that he had banged his head on was the one where the two men were sitting.

"Oh crap." He muttered, looking up at the two, who were looking down in surprise and concern. Jack did a small somersault towards the door and promptly fled from the bar and up to the rooftops.


End file.
